Just one
by Cerisery
Summary: Juste one ou comment Sherlock rencontre une mystérieuse inconnue que Mycroft et surtout Moriarty connaissent très bien. Rated M certaines scènes peuvent choquer.
1. Thé

Que faisaient-ils ici, à Buckingham Palace ? C'était la question que se posait John Watson. Lui était assis sur un canapé de soir rouge avec des chaussures boueuses qui laissaient des marques sur le tapis en cachemire noir du palais et Sherlock était assis sur le canapé à côté de lui et était très-comment dire ?-sexy avec son drap.

« Tu as quelque chose en-dessous ?

- Non.

- Bien. »

Sherlock le regarda et ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que qu'on fait là ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- On est à Buckingham.

- Chez la Reine ? La Reine de quoi ?

- La Reine des fous. »

Et ils partirent dans un grand fou rire. Mycroft Holmes arriva, d'un pas pesant et calculé, immense silhouette carrée avec son septentrional parapluie.

« Ne pourriez-vous pas juste une fois vous comportez comme des adultes ?

- Il n'a pas d'habits alors que nous sommes à Buckingham et moi, je raconte ces enquêtes sur un blog lu par des millions de personnes, à votre place, je ne me ferais pas trop d'illusions !, répondit l'ancien militaire.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit le membre du gouvernement britannique.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu convoqués ? le coupa le cadet des Holmes.

- Je t'ai trouvé une coéquipière pour que vous travailliez ensemble. Mettre ensemble votre génie et votre côté assez aux dessus des normes avant que cela ne dégénère et que vous preniez Londres comme terrain de jeu.

- Je travaille seul, mon génie n'a besoin de personne et je doute que tu trouves quelqu'un à mon niveau intellectuel, tu viens John, nous n'avons pas besoin de rester, cria-t-il en se levant. »

Il avait commencé à avancer mais Mycroft le retint en marchant sur son drap qui dévoila une chute de rein très sexy mais Sherlock retint le drap de continuer sa chute et le noua autour de ses hanches.

« Lâche mon drap !

- Sinon, quoi ?

- Je partirais tout simplement.

- Les garçons, les garçons, s'il vous plaît, essaya de les calmer le petit blond. Sherlock, rencontre-la au moins et Mycroft, pour l'amour de Dieu, lâchez ce drap. »

Ils acceptèrent à contrecœur après s'être affronté du regard et Sherlock bouda.

« Donc comme je te le disais, reprit Mycroft en s'asseyant et en se servant une tasse de thé, je voudrais que… »

Mais il fut coupé par un fracas qui venait du couloir.

« Mais oui, je sais où c'est, bas les pattes, sérieusement est-ce que je suis le genre à mettre du cuir et à avoir un fouet, vos fantasmes sont à votre niveau, c'est-à-dire banal et très bas ! Cria une fois féminine.

- Ah, Aliénor, soupira Mycroft. »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et une superbe jeune femme entra. Les cheveux caramel, les yeux émeraude, la bouche longue et rouge, et une silhouette fine et sexy. Elle n'était habillée que d'une serviette beige. Sherlock fronça les sourcils et John bava. Que pouvait-elle faire là ? D'accord elle était plus jolie que certaines filles qu'ils rencontraient et mieux faite que les femmes que John ramenait à la maison mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas la seule raison qui avait poussé Mycroft a l'engagé. Quoique, il avait l'habitude de s'entourer de belles femmes mais inutiles.

« Mycroft, quelle étrange coïncidence, dit-elle avec ironie.

- Aliénor, je vois que tu es en forme soupira-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Vous devez être Sherlock et le docteur Watson leur dit-elle en se tournant vers eux. Mais n'attendit même la réponse car elle était sûre d'elle. Mycroft, la prochaine fois prends des gorilles avec moins d'idées perverses, plus de tact et surtout plus beaux parce que cela franchement ! j'espère que tu les as pris pour d'autres taches, qu'ils servent au moins à quelques choses !

- Tu as recommencé ? Ça fait le combien en un mois ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu crois vraiment que je m'amuse à compter ?

- Le vingtième, non ?

- Aucune idée mais ce que je sais c'est que c'était un bon coup.

- Bon assis-toi au lieu de nous faire part de ta vie sexuelle.

Elle promena son regard dans la pièce mais ne trouvant pas de place, elle s'asseya tout simplement sur les genoux de Mycroft, il rougit mais parvint à se reprendre et dit.

« Euh, Aliénor ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ne veux pas aller t'asseoir ailleurs.

- Il n'y a pas de place et si cela m'empêche d'entendre tes fantasmes, je reste là. Mais tu as les genoux osseux ! A force de traîner sur le carrelage de la cuisine, je suppose. Tu nous le présenteras un jour ?


	2. Connaissances

Mycroft rougit violemment et desserra sa cravate pour se donner une contenance mais aussi parce qu'il manquait d'air.

Elle sentit le sexe de Mycroft qui se tendait sous elle et écouta le flot des fantasmes qui se déroulaient dans le cerveau de l'aîné des Holmes. Puis elle se tourna vers le petit blond et écouta les siens. Aucune imagination ! En soupirant, elle prit le portable dans la veste de Mycroft, le déverrouilla et envoya un sms au blond.

« Je ne mets pas non plus de dentelles rouges désolé »

John sentit son portable qui vibra, le sortit et regarda son message. Comment l'avait-elle deviné ?

« Comment savez-vous que que …?

- Que vous aimiez la dentelle rouge ?

- Aliénor a un don, elle sait tout de vous en vous regardant, expliqua Mycroft. Mais au fait Aliénor, j'avais changé le mot de passe, non ?

- Oui mais c'était très simple à deviner.

- Moi aussi, je sais tout des gens, je ne vois pas en quoi cette gamine me servira, dit Sherlock en relevant la tête.

- Gamin toi-même, répliqua la jeune femme en tirant la langue.

- Non, elle sait ce que tu penses. »

Il sentit son portable vibrer et regarda le message qu'il avait reçu.

« Intéresser, Monsieur Holmes ? Allons manger ce soir.»

Il leva la tête. Elle savait qu'elle l'intéressait et c'était plus enivrant. Il représentait un bon terrain de jeu et un ego à dépasser Mais le médecin et Mycroft n'arrivait pas à retenir leurs pensées et ça l'empêchait de réfléchir. Enfin, elle rit.

« Pourquoi ris-tu Aliénor, murmura Mycroft.

- Le docteur Watson pense que je suis beaucoup trop habillée.

- Non, non, dit l'intéressé en rougissant. »

Alors, elle eut un geste qui les déconcerta tous. Elle enleva sa serviette et la jeta sur le sol.

« Ça vous va comme cela ?, dit-elle en croisant les jambes. »

Ils la détaillaient tous et elle sentit un liquide chaud sous elle.


	3. Marques

Son dos nu et fin faisait encore plus frémir le membre du gouvernement. Elle avait un tatouage en forme de rose sur son omoplate gauche. C'était une chanson qu'elle s'était faite tatouée après… Mycroft trembla, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait car c'était en partie à cause de lui. Sherlock avait les yeux brillants non pas à cause de sa tenue mais de son incompréhension à l'analyser.

« Alors M. Holmes ? Pour ce soir ? »

- Je ne mange jamais quand je suis sur une enquête.

- Pourquoi ne dites-vous pas plutôt que vous êtes intéressé et que donc vous ne mangerez pas pour utiliser pleinement vos capacités cérébrales ?

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Mycroft.

- De dîner avec M. Holmes, répondit-elle. »

Mycroft ne répondait pas car il observait son frère. Alors, pour une fois, Sherlock était intéressé et qu'il arrêtait de bouder ! Peut-être qu'Aliénor allait le changer ! Il se sentait un peu jaloux mais il pensa à son compagnon et cela le rasséréna.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que Sherlock va accepter, demanda le médecin blond qui s'était remis partiellement de ses idées.

- Il va accepter car je l'intrigue. Il n'arrive pas à m'analyser. »

Elle avait bluffé car elle non plus n'arrivait pas à le lire. Sherlock rougit, elle n'aurait pas dut le dire car il détestait montrer ses points faibles surtout devant Mycroft. Elle sourit ostensiblement en le regardant.

« M. Holmes, donc nous disons ce soir, huit heures. Et je crois que nous devrions y aller, Mycroft et John on plein de choses à se dire. »

Et elle cligna de l'œil en direction de Mycroft qui rougit violemment.


End file.
